Charmed
by arabella15
Summary: Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. How pretty you are, so red, so shiny. I love the feeling I get when I squish you in my hands. Scream for me! Scream just for me. Snip, snip, snip. There goes your tongue. Now your covered in blood. How pretty you are! Now we will be friends. Now we will be happy. KizamiXOC
1. Friend

**I do not own Corpse Party. Enjoy.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. How pretty you are, so red, so shiny. I love the feeling I get when I squish you in my hands. _

_Scream for me! Scream just for me. Snip, snip, snip. There goes your tongue. Now your covered in blood. How pretty you are!_

_Now we will be friends. Now we will be happy. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sound of scissors opening and snapping shut echoed in the air. It was dark inside the closed space making the air feel thick, almost as if all of the nightmares residing there had taken a tangible form.

The only thing that could be seen in the darkness was the gleaming of scissor blades gnashing together.

Lightning broke the darkness as it flashed outside the cracked glass windows on the far side of the room. It continued to clash, forcing its light into the dark room, splashing jagged shadows on the worn classroom walls.

Desks and chairs were sprawled around the room haphazardly, threatening to topple at any minute. Others lay strewn on the ground like fallen soldiers. A giant podium stood menacingly at the front of the class. A rotten apple sat on top of it dejectedly; maggots waving in and out of it in a silent rave.

The floor boards were torn up; giant holes yawning to reveal a menacing nothingness that threatened to consume the rest of the room.

Flies buzzed lazily, basking in the decay of the place. Most of them conjugated on the small pale body leaning up against the podium.

_Snip, snip, snip._

The room lit up violently, thunder shaking the room. A small girl sat in the corner. Her inky black hair hung in front of her face. Her red dress spread out from her, like a pool of blood.

All of her being seemed to be focused on the rusty scissors in her hand, her tongue ran along her lips and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she elicited a long moan that devolved into a low giggle.

Suddenly her head snapped up, and the world around her froze as if it was holding its breath in anticipation.

The rain stopped pattering on the window. The lightning froze mid clash, and the little girl stopped breathing. _Not that she really needed to breath anymore. _

The only thing that marked the passage of time was the harsh snapping of the scissors.

_Sachiko we beg of you. _The room breathed out in a hushed whisper. It echoed around the room in a distorted chant. Other voices joined in.

Most of them were screaming in horror, begging the chanting to stop. Not wanting anyone else to join them.

Others were laughing hysterically, begging for fresh meat, wanting others to suffer.

The whispering slowly inked out of the room bringing motion back to the world. The girl let out one last giant snip from the scissors and stood.

"Someone else to play with", she whispered as the scissors slipped from her hands, clattering into the red pool at the girl's feet. This caused a small splash of red to splatter the girl's bare legs.

This drew the girl's attention. She smiled softly before sitting on her haunches before the puddle. She pressed both palms into the small bloody pond and ooo-ed at the squishing sounds she was making.

Her head lolled backwards, resting on her back. Her dazed eyes rolled in her head in ecstasy as she began to smear the blood around her.

She raised her head with effort letting it flop in front of her, hitting her chest. She then gazed through her hair at the small body in the center of the puddle. She giggled picking up the scissors with a loose hand.

"Did you hear what I said?" She asked the body as she crawled over to it, her dress smearing the blood like a paintbrush.

She snapped the scissors, tilting her head to the bloody mass. Her eyes darted around the room as she nodded at the body, truly enthralled with what it had to say.

Suddenly her face contorted into confusion and her eyes snapped to the pale corpse. "What do you mean they don't want to play with me?!" She demanded in a shrill voice.

He scissor clad hand struck out, digging deep into the dead flesh. "They! Always! Want! To! Play! With! Me!" She insisted, punctuating each word with a wild stab.

She continued to stab the body not giving any notice to the light blue ball that floated up from it. The light continued to rise, until it touched the ceiling. It stopped there, almost as if it could not continue.

"Wat? Wi an't I leef?" The light question in a panicked voice. Suddenly a gurgling sound filled the room. "My tonnnguu! Yooo tooook my tooonnngguu!" The light flickered in and out and began to thrash wildly.

"IIIhh hUURTS, IIIIIhhh hhUUURTS", it wailed as it began to fold in on itself. "Maaammaa!" It sobbed in between gurgles. The light sunk down to the broken floor and began to wither.

The little girl continued to stab the body, tears glistening from behind her veil of dark hair.

The blue light continued to fade, almost like it was dying. _But no one is that lucky._

Suddenly it burst the soft blue peeling away to expose a flaming red.

The girl stopped, her hand arched over her head in mid-strike. Her eyes fixed on the red light that toggled on the ground just on the other side of the carcass she had been laying into.

The girl cocked her head, a wide smile peeking out from her inky locks.

"Do you want to play with me?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Read and Review.**


	2. Mama

**I do not own Corpse Party. Enjoy.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked down the hall with ease. I did not need a flashlight; I had come to know these halls over the years.

A red light caught my attention. It was darting to and fro across the width of the hallway. _If you're here, then your body can't be too far away. _I squint my eyes, trying to force my vision to work.

A dark mass was huddle on the floor farther down the hallway. My stomach growled and my vision toggled from the potential meal down the hall to the frantic red light guarding it.

I scrunched up my face in contemplation. It's not like I could walk up to the spirit and say, _"Hey, I know it's a bummer being dead and all, but if you don't mind I would like to eat your body. Is that okay with you?"_

I snorted at my own ridiculousness before shaking my head roughly and getting back to the problem at hand. My eyes scanned over the dark hallway.

Fresh blood was splattered against the walls, cover up some of the messages that other victims had left. The floor was broken, giant gaping holes peeking out from the missing floor boards.

The little soul suddenly stopped and began to glow brighter. I dropped to the floor; scooting as close to the wall as I could. Red light splashed up against the walls and I saw what I was looking for.

There was an open door just a few feet from me; I dove for it without a second thought. By then the red soul had started flickering wildly and the building had started to shake like it was silently screaming.

I shut the door behind me as quietly as I could before turning and surveying the room I had blindly dove into.

It was just a simple class room furnished with the normal broken desks and hole ridden floor. Of course there was a skeleton or two adorning the room, but that was the norm at Heavenly Host.

The shaking intensified making the broken lights sway from the ceiling. I rolled my eyes at the ghost's antics. "Geez, the way it's wailing, you would think it was the only person to die here", I grumbled unsympathetically.

I jumped letting out a small squeal when something fell from the ceiling and landed just to my left. I forced myself to look at it.

A bleached skeleton looked up at me. The skull winked up at me with a lopsided smile. I gritted my teeth before bringing my foot back and slamming it into the skull. It dislodged from the body on impact and went flying through the air.

The skull gleamed in the moonlight as it soared through a large hole in the window. I thrust both hands in the air and yelled, "Goaaaaallllllll!"

I broke out into a fit of laughter that was cut off when the door behind me squeaked open. A small girl peeked in. Her long dark hair fell over her face and her white dress stood out like a beacon in the darkness.

Red light spilled in from behind her as the spirit continued to thrash wildly out in the hall. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the room with me before quickly closing the door.

"What were you laughing at?" She spoke softly as soon as the door clicked shut. I pointed to the headless skeleton and explained what happened. She raised one tiny eyebrow at me before we both burst out laughing.

My stomach interrupted us as it emitted a low growl. I rolled my eyes. _Stupid hunger ruining my fun. _

"Did you remember to bring the bag?" I asked turning my attention back to the tiny girl. She smiled and began to shake her head wildly in the affirmative. I chuckled as I reached down to ruffle her hair.

She scowled and grabbed my hand before giving me a scathing glare. "You're too cute for your own good", I mumble as I surveyed the room again.

The windows in the back were painted over in black, blocking out the moonlight and casting that part of the room in darkness. "I would bet my last dollar that there is a second door on that side of the room", I claimed taking her tiny hand in mine.

"You sound like an old lady when you talk like that", the girl mumble absent mindedly. She then gasped and covered her mouth once she realized she had spoken out loud.

I gave her a shit-eating-grin before collapsing on the ground, clutching my chest. "My heart- my poor _old _heart. It's- it's giving out on me", I exclaimed putting extra emphasis on the word old.

I then went limp and shut my eyes. "Hey!" The girl yelled as she kneeled next to me and began to shake me. "Hey!" She yelled again, but this time it came a bit out a bit more frantic.

I sprang to action and put her in a head lock. "Noogie, noogie, noogie", I yelled as I ruffled her hair without mercy.

She gave out a half delighted and half scared shriek.

I released her from my hold and let out a hearty laugh. She immediately began flattening her hair back down. "That's what ya get for calling me old!" I exclaimed with a tilt of my hip.

I then put my hand out and she reluctantly took it. I pulled her in for a quick hug before I turned to face the darks side of the room.

I slowly began to shuffle to the far side of the classroom; cursing myself for not thinking to bring my flashlight.

"I can't see anything", she exclaimed, her grip tightening on mine. "It's okay little one. Just don't let go of my hand and I will catch you if you fall", I soothed giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

I cursed as my foot made contact with something hard. I reached my free hand in front of me and realized that I had run into the far wall on the other side of the classroom.

I turned to my left gently leading the girl with me, and continued with one hand stretched out before me. I let out a small sigh as my fingers brushed what I assumed was a door.

After a moment of groping I found the handle and opened the door. Light flooded the dark half of the room, and I felt my blood freeze when I saw the large gaping trench that cut the class room in half.

There were only two places that joined the two halves. _How the hell did I avoid that? _I forced myself to smile down at the girl clutching my hand.

"See? We made it okay", I said with a forced chuckle. She smiled back at me before her gaze moved past me out into the hall.

Her eyes widened and she made a choked sound of horror. I pivoted on my heel and was brought face to face with the malignant red orb from before.

"Get Back!" I screamed behind me before I threw both arms out, blocking the door. The orb advanced on me, its cries of anguish slowly inking into my head. I grasped it in both hands and brought it to my chest.

All of its pain flowed into me. I began to retch on the floor and my vision began to spot as blood flowed from my eyes.

The red orb in my hands began to flutter like a trapped bird; its form becoming less distinct and the color shifting rapidly. Suddenly it shattered in my hands and I gasped as one of the shards lodged into my chest.

I felt myself falling backwards as I writhed in pain. Someone was screaming at me. Or maybe I was screaming. I could no longer tell.

The pain began to ebb and I felt my body become very still as if it were afraid to move and cause me more pain. Someone knelt above me. Their hands caressed my face.

My vision began to focus and finally I was able to make out who it was that was yelling at me.

I reached my hand up and pushed the girl's hair out of her face. Her face was scrunched in horror and her eyes and nose were running.

"It's okay little one", I soothed. She grabbed my hand from her hair and forced me to caress her cheek with it.

"Don't do that again Mama", she whispered hoarsely, rubbing her face against my hand.

I pulled her into my chest and began to rub her back. Her sobbing quieted and I began to hum to her softly.

"Promise me Mama", she said into my chest.

"I promise Sachiko".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well in case you did not know; I am vacationing in Europe.**

**I just happened to find some wifi and I felt like I needed to update.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.**

**Also I am looking for a beta for this story.**


	3. Unknown

**I do not own Corpse Party. Enjoy.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The school began to rock back and forth violently. The dark man that had dragged me into this room fell to his knees and grabbed his head.

The hammer that was in his hands clattered to the ground in front of me. I sprang for it.

_This is my chance. Then I can go find my little sister. _

The hammer was heavy in my hands; it felt so wonderful, especially since it was the tool that had ended so many lives in this school.

I stood feeling my face contort into a smile as I raised the hammer above my head and brought it down on the man kneeling before me. His head caved in like and egg and blood began to ooze around the hammer still lodged in his skull.

I let out a light chuckle as he slumped before me; dead. _Nothing like giving a monster a taste of his own medicine._

I reached down recovering my jacket before throwing it over my shoulder. The school had stopped rocking and an odd feeling of peace swept into the room.

I took in a deep breath as the adrenalin rush began to wear off. I pulled a face as the rotting smell of the room became more apparent. I shoved my nose into the crook of my arm, blocking out most of the scent.

I reached down and yanked the hammer from the dark bastards head before exiting the room.

"Now I wonder where little Yuka ran off to?" I asked myself as I looked down the darkened hall to my right and then to my left.

_Eeny-meeny-miny-mo catch a tiger by his toe-. _I toggled my finger from the right to the left in time to the small rhyme.

- _to pick the very best one and you are it! _I glanced down the dark hall my finger had settled on._ To the left it is then. _I immediately set out down the hall, hammer in hand.

"Yuka! Oh Yuka! Where are you hiding now lil' sis?" The hall echoed my calls back to me and was soon replaced by the echoing of my steps. I narrowed my eyes in anger. _Why is she not answering me? _

The hair on the back of my neck began to prickle uncomfortable, like I was being watched. I whirled on a dime, hammer raised in preparation to strike. The hall became deathly silent as I stared into the darkness that had been behind me.

I squint my eyes and swallowed hard, trying to shake the feeling that something horrible was lurking in the dark places I could not see. The air left my lungs as I was wrenched off my feet and landed face first on the cold dirt floor.

The hammer slipped from my hand and went tumbling away from me and into the shadows. I felt something clawing its way onto my back, putting its full weight on me. My breathing became erratic as I tried to flip myself over.

I did not have to try to hard because whatever the hell was on me decided to flip me over instead. The back of my head met the dirt floor in the transition and my vision blurred at the edges. Time seemed to slow and my heart beat was suddenly demanding the full attention of me ears.

The dim light of the hallway suddenly seemed too bright and I found myself squinting to make out my attacker. _That mother fucker. _The thing straddling my chest was none other than the dark bastard that had dragged me down here.

I eyed his caved in skull and noticed that one of his eye was dangling from its socket, bobbling back and forth in front of me. Normally I would have been more than delighted to see the carnage I had wrecked on the bastard skull, but having said bastard wrap his cold hands around my neck kinda ruined the feeling for me.

I gagged as my windpipe was clenched, cutting of my air. I clawed at the hands around my neck, but I knew it was pointless. I could almost feel my face turning red as I gulped for air, but could not get it down past the hands compressing my throat.

The sadistic prick began to gurgle, his broken jaw working in all different directions in what Iimagined was a laugh. The once to bright lights of the dank hallway dimmed again to their former inkiness. Feeling began to bleed out of my body, leaving nothing but a tingling feeling.

The only thing left was the growing coldness in my body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sachiko had disappeared yet again. I let out a heavy sigh as I padded down the familiar stairs leading to the basement. _Why she likes to come down here is beyond me. _I wrinkled my nose as the familiar stench of decay reached my nose.

The smell only seemed to get stronger as I reached the bottom of the stairs and began to wander down the dim little hallway. I did not dare call out for her, knowing that if I did something would hear me and would probably not think twice about killing me once it found me. _What use would I be to her if I died? _I snorted at my stupid question.

My foot connected with something and it clattered to the side. I bit my tongue slamming the side of my fist into the wood panel of the hallway trying to keep myself from cursing out loud. I sunk to my haunches and picked up the stinging appendage before trying to massage the pain away.

I bit my lip as the pain spiked, sending stickers up my leg. Slowly it began to dull into an aching throb. I let out a sigh in relief as I hulled myself to my feet, wincing when I put pressure on my foot. _God, that hurt. What did I even kick anyway? _

A glint caught my eye, drawing my attention down the hall. In the middle of the floor lay a large red hammer. _Is that blood? _I stepped forward to the evil contraption, but the sounds of grunting drew my attention to the left down another shadowy hallway.

I noticed one dark shape huddled on the floor. A tremor of fear laced its way through my gut, forcing my hand to grab the blood soaked hammer at my feet. It was heavy in my hand, a lot heavier than anything I had fought with before.

_This is going to slow me down. _My mind briefly entertained the idea of dropping the hammer in favor of my switchblade that I kept in the pocket of my jacket. I threw out the idea almost immediately as I eyed the dark shape again.

_That thing is too big to be fast and I am going to want something that packs a punch. _I tightened my grip around the handle, not wanting to die for stupidly letting it slip from my hand. I cautiously began to slink down the hall, everything inside me telling me to turn, to run.

I shoved it away, knowing that Sachiko could be down this hall as well. The dark shape began to take form. My jaw dropped slightly and I felt my feet stutter to a stop.

A man was strangling a teenage boy, but there was something wrong with the man. His head was caved in at the top, his blood glistening slightly in the low light. One of his eyes had popped from its socket and was now swinging joyfully through the air in a rhythmic pattern.

I took one giant breath, tensing all of the muscles in my legs, before jolting to action. I covered the space between us in five large bounds. The hammer lifted high above my head. The man must have noticed because his head shot up and one red eye fixed on me hatefully.

It was too late by then. The hammer was already falling towards its target. Gravity and the force I put behind the hammer lodged it deep into his skull, briefly lifting my feet off the ground on contact.

The hammer came to a stop right before the man's throat. The man's arms began to twitch uncontrollably, as he fell off the boy taking the hammer with him.

He slumped towards me, landing face first besides the boy. Kneeling, I reached for the hammer grabbing it firmly with both hands. I rotated the hammer sharply, ramming the nail pulling side of the hammer into the back of the man's skull. Sitting down, I placed both of my feet on the man's shoulders.

Tensing my legs I shoved down on the man's shoulders while yanking the hammer upwards as hard as I could. My back hit the floor as the remnants of the man's head was torn from his body. I sprang to my feet hammer in hand and proceeded to break the bones in the man's arms and legs.

My breath came out in heavy pants and I dropped the hammer, knowing that even if the man was still alive he would not be able to come after me- or Sachiko. Kneeling beside the boy, I put my fingers going to his neck. My lips bent mechanically into a small smile. There was a pulse. Even if it was weak, this boy would probably make it.

I stood, but was forced to my knees as a wave of light headedness over took me. I glanced numbly at the blood consuming the dark soil of the hallway and at the large body I had reduced to pulp.

I knew I should feel something but I couldn't, I had been here too long. I squeezed my eyes shut and began my mental chant.

_I will cry when I am dead. I will feel pain when I am dead. I will sleep when I am dead. I will feel regret when I am dead. Until then I will only live._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Yikes! Someone is definitely Psycho, but I will leave you to decide who. ;]**

**Read and Review.**

**Especially review! I can't tell if you guys like it unless you say so.**

**Seriously, I can't read minds.**


	4. Normal

**I do not own Corpse Party, but if I did I would have named it something a bit more fitting****. [(Like DeathyStab-yStab Mc'Scissors) (In case you did not notice I did indeed use the brackets and parenthesis correctly cuz I am a math nerd like that)] Literally the name Corpse Party suggests that there would be a lot more frolicking****and good times. I guess it is kinda truthful if your idea of a good time is taking pics of mutilated corpses, killing your best friend, and pissing off malicious spirits. If this is the case**** (which it most likely is because you are reading the messed up crap I am writing) then I am trying to appeal to the wrong audience. Enjoy.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I felt myself being dragged, or maybe I was being carried. _Fuck if I know. _Either way the motion was not settling right in my stomach. My stomach lurched painfully in agreement. _For God's sake just stop. _I tried to force myself to yell, but nothing was working right.

I only managed a groan. I scrunched up my face in pain. _My throat hurts. _I slowly wrenched my eyes open and was greeted with the image of the ceiling slowly scroll above my head. I blinked my eyes slowly trying to come to grips with my surroundings.

I tilted my head up trying to understand how I was moving. A thrum of panic bounced through my belly once I caught sight of the gloved hands that were wrapped around my ankles. I thrashed my legs violently in an attempt to free myself from my captors grip.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that!" A feminine voice called out angrily. I felt the hold on my legs loosen before they were dropped to the ground unceremoniously. I rolled to my feet clumsily, trying to ignore the bout of dizziness it brought on.

"Hey take it easy there", the feminine voice commanded, I felt a hand clasp my shoulder. A drop of gratefulness dripped into my being. I frowned, uncomfortable with the feeling and hating myself for it. A scowl bloomed on my face as I tried to force my eyes to focus on who was touching me.

My eyes at first refused stubbornly, but there was no way in hell I was going to let them disobey me. Finally they relented and the film covering my eyes seemed to drain away. A hard pair of green eyes hovered just inches away from me.

I sneered in disgust as I looked down on the hooded girl standing before me. She removed her hand and stepped back with a raise of her eyebrow. "What the fuck is that look for?" She asked with a defiant cock of her hip.

I quickly covered up my look and put on a disarming smile and offered an apology. The girl narrowed her eyes at me, blatant distrust shining through them. The predator inside me chuckled at the slight girl standing before me. _Did she really think she could stand up to me?_

Suddenly she turned away from me before stopping and slapping a hand to her forehead. She turned back to me with a large grin plastered to her face. I kept the smile on my face turning up the charm. _Stupid girls, they are all the same. Just flash them a smile and they let their guard dawn._

"I almost forgot", she exclaimed her goofy grin turning into a small smirk. It was only then that I the hammer I had taken from the dark bastard earlier dangling at her side. She had somehow secured it to her hips. _Wait… is that __**my**__ jacket?_

Her small hands quickly untied it from her waist. She took the hammer in her hand before tossing my jacket to me. I caught it stiffly before slinging it onto my shoulder. "I knew that smile was fake".

I bristled at the comment and couldn't resist pinning the girl with a glare. She smiled back at me toothily. "You see", she said as she slipped the hammer through a loop in her pants.

I was mildly distracted as I once again questioned the physics of this place. _How are her baggy pants able to stay up with that hammer hanging off of them?_

"I pride myself at being able to judge character, and-". Her smile dropped from her face and she pinned one scathing glare on me as she continued. "I don't trust you- oh, but you want me to. I can see it in your calculating eyes". With that she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

I was at a lost. I felt my feet moving on their own as I followed her down the hall. Part of me wanted to kill her, another part wanted me to find out what the fuck was her problem. _Maybe I could do both by ripping her open and seeing __**exactly**__ what makes her tick. _

The idea had a certain appeal to it, but I quickly tossed it to the side. _What the hell man? Get a hold of yourself! What has gotten into you? You just met this girl._

I quickly went over our interaction in my head as I continued to tail her. By all rights I should have angrily bashed her head in, but there was something off. I had to halt suddenly as I almost rammed right into the girl my mind was baffled by.

I stared curiously at the hooded head of the girl. "I don't know what you are doing", she ground out as she cocked her head back at me. "- but just because I saved you ass doesn't mean we are buddies". Her visible eye narrowed into a glare as she turned and walked away.

I stood and watched her form wither into the darkness of the hall as she got further and further away. _She is not afraid of me, nor is she one who can be swayed with a little fake charm. _

"She is a real person… just like me". I chuckled lightly as I continued after her, walking further into the darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Read and Review.**


	5. Challenge

**I do not own Corpse Party. Enjoy.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My heart was sick. This was something I had experienced before. It was the same heart clamping feeling I had when I had to let go of the idea of returning home.

The first time had been horrible, this time almost felt worse. Sachiko was gone. She had not made an appearance since the day the school shook and those kids escaped.

It was not uncommon for her to disappear, but it was unlike her not to reappear after a week or so. Another thing that was strange was the feel of the school. It felt less dark, but I had the keen sense that I was being watched. Well, actually that was nothing new, but as of late I had felt something's gaze on me more often then not.

As if on cue a familiar prickling sensation gathered at the base of my neck. I pushed it away in annoyance before focusing on the task at hand. I sent a seething glare at the mismatched bowls buckets and miscellaneous cups that were lining the roof of the school.

Most of them were brimming with rain water while others were almost completely empty from having already been dumped out by none other than the wind. _That son of a bitch._

Something settled behind. It was not so much that I heard it, more like I felt it in the tug of my gut. My switchblade was in my hand and flashing behind me with the efficiency that had come with the practice of the movement.

A startled yelp met my ears and the vision of a white button up shirt met my eyes. I flicked the knife shut so that it would not inflict damage as the hand holding it slammed into the chest of my assailant.

My eyes snapped to the eyes of the boy I had saved almost a week ago. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards. His face was laced with annoyance, making me smirk. Unfortunately for him he knocked over a countless amount of water bearing dishware, soaking himself to the bone.

The boy was now lying on his back. His mouth and eyes gaped as he experimentally pulled his shirt away from his chest causing a quiet sucking sound.

I let out a long and hearty laugh before I felt a vice grip around my ankle. My gaze snapped to the hand clasping my leg before following the offensive appendage back to its source. The boy's eyes were narrowed into slits and his lips were turned down into an un-amused frown. Apparently he had no sense of humor.

I was falling backwards. The sky loomed above me, uncaringly gray as it continued to rain. My back hit the roof and water splashed around me like I had just dove into a pool. I smiled softly, closing my eyes, letting myself pretend just for a second that I was in another place.

I could see myself lounging in a lawn chair, one of those plastic kinds that always dug into your legs uncomfortably_. _A large umbrella would hover over me protectively, as I put sunscreen on Sachiko. Making sure that I got her ears and delicate nose thoroughly covered.

She would wear a cute little white swimsuit that had ruffles on the shoulders. She would smile up at me before breaking free from my grip and jumping into the pool, sending a wall of water my way.

I would squeal in faux horror and she would trill in delight.The sickness in my stomach redoubled in an attempt to force tears from my eyes. I grit my teeth and pushed the false memory away angrily.

Once again I resisted the urge to tear the school apart brick by brick in a desperate search for what I knew could not be found. No one just disappeared from Heavenly Host. Not even when they died. But that had not seemed to stop Sachiko.

My mother had once told me that she had felt it in her gut when my Dad had died. I could now understand what she meant, but it was a bit different— the feeling in my gut that is. It did not feel like Sachiko had just up and died, but I could definitely tell she was not here.

A feeling of pride welled in my chest knowing that she had made it out. The rain pattered my face, dripping down my cheeks in rivulets. It was the closest I could come to crying.

Something poked my side softly. Once, twice. On the third time I cracked my eyelids to see another pair of eyes staring at me, unfocused. The kid was standing right above me, his face screwed up in thought.

_Wonder what he is thinking bout. _His attention snapped to me and an emotion passed over his face, before disappearing into a smirk.

"Thought you went and died on me", he spoke with a smirk. I let out a bitter laugh before letting out an equally bitter remark. "No one can be that lucky kid".

His smirk didn't disappear, but a hint of anger shone in his eyes. "Do I look like a kid to you"? He asked in a quiet voice as he knelt beside me. I had heard that quiet voice before. My mother had used that voice when I had made her absolutely livid. Apparently I had hit a soft spot.

I gave him a lopsided smile, which only seemed to make him angrier. "How dare you call me a kid. You barely look old enough to pass as a teenager".

His voice was just above a whisper and his eyes had turned to slits, but his mouth clung determinedly to a smile.

I laughed. _He couldn't know. Hell, I barely knew. I had lost count of the years I had been here. _His face scrunched up in anger and the next thing I knew he was on top of me. Something hard was pressed up against my throat.

My hands immediately snapped to action. I had both of them gripping the handle of the knife, digging it further into my skin. It stung like hell as the knife bit into my neck, but that was okay. With me holding it the way I was, he would be unable to slice me open.

Warmth dribbled down my neck from the cut. The boys eyes widened in surprise as I used my legs to flip us over. More water splashed around us in an odd display. I could feel his heels digging into my back as he wrapped his legs around me, securing me in place.

I used my body weight to inch closer to him, taking his hands and the knife at my neck with me. Our lips met. His lips were rough, but that was to be expected. It's not like there were just tubes of lip balm lying around.

His grip on the knife loosened and I took advantage of the moment to twist the blade out of his hands and away from my jugular. I broke apart from his lips before locking him in a glare, which promised death if he did not release me.

The legs around me loosened and I sprung to my feet, before lobbing the ridiculous knife off the roof. It glittered as it soared through the air before it disappeared into the thick foliage of the forest.

Adrenaline was pumping through my system making me feel like I was on fire. This distraction was exactly what I needed. Long gone from my head was the thought of the cute little girl in the white dress.

I shot a look over my shoulder and I was once again staring into a white buttoned up shirt. I followed the chest upwards until I was staring into his amused face. For the first time the corners of his eyes were crinkled into a smile.

"If I am a kid you're a pedophile", he accused, his lips quirking upwards. I snorted at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

His mouth broke into a charming smile that immediately put me off and his eyes went blank. I could not help the small frown that bloomed on my face. "I am Kazami", he stated sticking his hand out. I raised an eyebrow, skepticism clearly showing on my face.

"Sure you are", I said before jamming my hands into the now soaking pockets of my pants and walking past him. I chuckled quietly to myself as I imagined his fake ass smile cracking into a scowl. I am sure it was priceless.

I like this, I had not been able to flip shit at a person like this sense I had come to this god forsaken place. Every time I tried the person in question would have a mental break down and go on a killing spree. _I wonder how long he will last._

"What is your name"? The question made me stop in my tracks. He must have been right on my heels; because no sooner had I stopped he crashed into my back. I went stumbling forward, before I caught my balance. I felt two hands grip my shoulder steadying me.

Normally I would have been confused as to why he bothered to make sure I did not fall when, not but two minutes ago, he had tried to slit my throat. I did not care at the moment though. He had just asked me something I could not answer for the life of me.

It had been so long since the last time I had thought about my name. So long, in fact, I could no longer remember what it was. "What is it? Do you not even know what your name is"? His voice mocked me.

I chuckled. Did he really think he could get to me? I had been here too long for that to ruffle my feathers. "What is so funny"? He demands as he tightened his grip on me.

I did not answer. _Did he really think he could intimidate me to get what he wanted?_ He swiveled me around before taking my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but all he did was laugh. I scowled. That was not how I had expected him to react. Suddenly a beautiful idea seized me.

"I don't have a name, silly", I informed using a voice that one might use to explain mathematics to a toddler. I had to work hard to keep a straight face. His nostrils flared in irritation before a smirk enveloped his face. "Good, this means I can call you whatever I want".

I took a hold of the top of his shirt before yanking him down so that we were on the same level. He tried to pull away, but I held fast.

"I would like to see you try", I intoned sweetly. His face brightened at the challenge and at that moment I knew things were going to perk up around here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hello! I really want to say thanks for the awesome review. I don't need to mention who cuz, uh, you know who you are.**

**Really thank you from the bottom of my heart, without you this chapter would not have gone up. Well at least it would not have been up anytime soon.**

**As to your request for sexy time, I assure you all good things come to those who wait.**

**As always read and review!**


End file.
